


Rowecest ficlets and drabbles

by Nathamuel



Series: Multifandom Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ferris Wheels, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Other Additional Chapters To Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Soul Bond, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Rowecest ficlets and drabbles. Open for requests.</p><p>1. First kiss after Reggie doesn't die<br/>2. Waking up together<br/>3. Hard and fast<br/>4. Taking a bath together<br/>5. Desk Sex (for Eye of Darkness)<br/>6. Jail (for Eye of Darkness)<br/>7. Promotion (for Eye of Darkness)<br/>8. Going to the fair (for Eye of Darkness)<br/>9. Handcuffs (for Eye of Darkness)<br/>10. Delsin's birthday (for Wickedvixen)<br/>11. Camping Trip (for Wickedvixen)<br/>12. Soulbonding<br/>13. Bathing/Washing<br/>14. Almost caught (for RandomKid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Reggie?" Delsin whispered. Behind him Eugene was silent and Fetch muttered a curse. In front of him Reggie was lying too still, face pale. The concrete was gone, now that Delsin had taken Augustine’s powers, but Reggie wasn’t waking up. Maybe he’d been trapped too long. Maybe Eugene and Fetch had been too late after all.

Delsin shook his brother’s shoulder. No reaction.

No, it couldn’t be. His chest felt tight, like all the air was slowly being pressed from his lungs. “REGGIE?” he screamed. His blunt nails dug into the leather of Reggie’s jacket and Reggie’s head rolled against the ground, still unconscious.

"Delsin, maybe you shouldn’t -" Fetch started to speak behind him, but just then Reggie let out a cough, eyes fluttering and Delsin simultaneously felt like crying and whooping with joy.

"Reggie? You ok?" he said, patting Reggie’s arms and watching Reggie look around.

"Yeah. Feel like a truck rolled over me." wincing, Reggie sat up, raising a hand to his head to feel for any bumps.

Distantly, Delsin could hear Eugene shuffle his feet nervously behind them, but he didn’t care to look around, eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

"A lot of help I’ve been." Reggie said with a self-deprecating smile. "I’m so proud of- hmpf!"

Delsin had no idea what he was doing or why his mouth was suddenly on his brother’s. Relief made him light-headed and Reggie’s mouth was slack and warm under his, alive. A broken noise worked his way out of Delsin’s throat and he didn’t back away, kept their lips pressed together, unwilling to lose this connection, yet. Behind him, Fetch cat-called and Eugene made a noise of apparent shock.

Abruptly, Delsin pulled away, but didn’t take his hands from the sides of Reggie’s face. “I love you, you bastard. Don’t leave me again.” Delsin croaked around the lump in his throat that felt suspiciously like he was about to start crying. In front of him Reggie was shocked silent, eyes wide in surprise.

"I won’t." he said after a moment and let out a little yelp when Delsin pressed another kiss to his lips, but he didn’t try to push him away. Instead, Delsin felt Reggie’s arms snake around his waist, holding him just as tight.

If anyone was going to ask; Delsin was going to plead sudden insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up together

Delsin could feel the instant that Reggie woke up. The arm slung over his waist with the hand lying palm flat against his stomach tensed as his brother took stock of the position he found himself in. It wasn’t that Reggie would have forgotten that he’d spend the night in his brother’s bed, but that the wrongness of what they’d done would hit him like a punch every time. That was what he’d told Delsin when he’d asked, when he’d demanded an answer.

A reaction of fight or flight and Delsin knew too well what Reggie would do.

Under his breath he counted down the seconds before his brother would get up, draw away from him, because what they were doing was wrong. At least in Reggie’s eyes it was. Delsin had never cared for that sort of thing. Right and wrong. What did it even mean?

In a few moments Reggie would pull away. For the rest of the day he would avoid Delsin like the plague. His common behavior after they’d spend the night together.

Delsin breathed in, held his breath and pretended to be asleep.

3

2

1

The arm around him relaxed, pulled him closer instead of pushing away, and Delsin’s heart stood still for a fraction of a second. He breathed out and felt Reggie nuzzle the back of his neck.


	3. Hard and fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If asked, Delsin wouldn't be able to explain how exactly he'd ended up in this position.

The details were, admittedly, a little fuzzy. If asked, Delsin wouldn't be able to explain how exactly he'd ended up in this position; this position being on his back with his brother trusting away between his thighs. 

He recalled the normal evening one day after they'd returned from Seattle (the ride back home itself was a haze of slowly fading adrenalin). After he'd cured everyone, starting with Betty, they had returned to their house, Reggie and him and then...

Maybe it had been the view of Reggie standing in their little kitchen because he demanded that they didn't only live on take-out that had driven the fact home for good. This little scene of domesticity. Reggie was alive. He was alive and maybe it had clicked in his brother as well because with a loud rattle he'd put the pan on top of the strove, hands shaking so hard Delsin could see it from the other side of the room, except a heartbeat later he was at his brother's side and they were clinging to each other. 

Delsin could remember breathing in Reggie's familiar scent with his mouth open against his cheek. And then one mouth had found the other and Delsin had fumbled to turn off the stove while his brother's hands twisted in his shirt, pushing his jacket from his shoulders. They had stumbled out of the kitchen, Delsin's back hitting the wall right outside in the corridor, the crash as a framed picture fell to the ground. None of them had cared; Reggie's tongue in his mouth had stripped away any coherent thought. He'd been overwhelmed by the relief to see him alive and well. 

On Reggie's bed they'd stripped off their clothes and Delsin's mind was reeling, hands clenching in the bedding as Reggie's cock pierced him, stretching him wide, uncomfortable and strange and amazing all at the same time. 

Reggie curled over him, one palm on Delsin's shoulder, the other at his waist, open mouth wet and hot against the bare skin of his collar bone.   
Distantly Delsin could feel himself shaking and Reggie was mumbling brokenly against his cheek. 

Please, tell me to stop, tell me this is ok. 

A heated whispered mantra of pleads and apologies that Delsin had no answers for except to interlace their hands and press them against his chest over his heart.


	4. Taking a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got to be kidding me." Reggie grouched when Delsin started stripping off his clothes right there in the bathroom.

"You've got to be kidding me." Reggie grouched when Delsin started stripping off his clothes right there in the bathroom. 

"Why? There's enough space in that tub for two." his brother grinned, flinging his beanie to the side, while Reggie groaned in annoyance and slipped down inside the tub until the water covered him up to his chin and the tops of his bend knees poked out of its surface. 

"There isn't." he insisted, but of course his brother didn't listen. Reggie peeked through the slit of one barely opened eye as Delsin pushed his pants down over his narrow hips, taking his underwear off along with them. Reggie let his gaze slide appreciating down those long legs. With the tip of one foot Delsin kicked the fabric away into a messy pile beside the door. 

"Scoot over." Delsin said when he came to a stop beside the bathtub and Reggie glared at him, getting two raised brows and a wide-eyed pleading look in return, before reluctantly sitting up and making space for Delsin.

"Thanks, Reggie." he said as he put first one foot then the other into the water beside Reggie's knees, hands resting on the edges of the tub to keep himself from slipping. With a pleasured sigh Delsin sunk down into the water which was pushed over the side of the tub by his added weight.

Reggie eyed the mess he was making and decided then and there that he would not be the one to clean that up later. Then Delsin's legs bumped against his, sending another wave of water over the side and onto the floor, as he stretched them out on either side of Reggie's, toes digging into Reggie's back while Reggie did the same with his own, tickling Delsin's side with a foot and making him snort out a laugh.

"Comfortable? I told you we'd fit." Delsin said when they had arranged their limbs and Reggie grumbled in responds. 

"Yeah. I suppose." he agreed after a pause, making Delsin grin in satisfaction.  
The water stilled slowly, both of their knees above the surface and the skin getting chilled by the air, despite the heater that Reggie had turned on before taking his bath. 

It felt nice though. Not that Reggie would admit that to his brother of all people. His ego was already almost too large to fit into this house. Slowly, he snaked a hand out and hooked his fingers around the back of Delsin's shin, making him giggle and glare at him. Face softening under Reggie's steady gaze, when it became apparent that Reggie wasn't doing it to tickle or tease him. 

Reggie rubbed circles into the skin with his thumb, digging into the tense muscle and Delsin sighed, looking at him from under heavy lashes. Then he blew a raspberry at him and Reggie rolled his eyes. 

After a while Reggie closed his eyes, letting the back of his head rest against the back of the tub and his brother's feet a comfortable weight against either side of his waist.


	5. Desk Sex for Eye of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sincerely sorry that this took me so long. :( I'm not going to make excuses, so I hope you'll enjoy the stories anyway. :) There are still two more coming soon. The last two of Eye of Darkness's suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic I tried my hand on a different tense.

It’s when Reggie can’t stifle a moan that he is glad for putting his foot down on doing _this_ in any kind of public space. Delsin pouted and called it “small town sensibilities”, Reggie calls it common sense, because no one can mistake the noises that spill from his lips unbidden at something _wicked_ Delsin does with his tongue for anything but a moan in pleasure, not pain.

There is also no way he can muster up the brain capacity needed to lie convincingly while said brain is in the process of being sucked out through his cock.  
Reggie’s forehead nearly touches the top of his desk when the suction on his cock ceases and he lets out a piteous whine, hands tightening in Delsin’s hair and thighs squeezing his brother between them where Delsin is resting on his knees under the desk.

“Be quiet!” Delsin hisses, catching his breath with one hand wrapped loosely around the shaft. His beanie is lying _somewhere_ , but Reggie can’t remember, panting for breath and fogging up the top of his desk. His pants feel restricting. His sock-clad feet rustle softly when he moves them restlessly.

_You should put your mouth to better use._ Reggie thinks, panting too much to actually verbalize it out loud. It comes out more like a desperate “hnng” when he tries and he swears that he can feel Delsin’s smirk against his cock when the bastard leans back in and licks wetly up his shaft.

Predictably, the phone starts ringing at this exact moment, when Reggie lets out a strangled sound at the feel of his brother’s tongue. For a whole long moment, Reggie can do nothing but stare at the offending object blearily. His panting breath stirs the reports, “homework” as Delsin likes to call it, which he had wanted to work on before Delsin had interrupted him.

“You should take the call.”

Reggie’s fingers twitch against Delsin’s scalp. To strangle his brother or to push him back on his cock? He can’t quite decide and Delsin’s fingers are like a vice around the base of his cock. In indecision he whines. The fingers of Delsin’s other hand creep under his shirt, pulled out from his pants hours ago it feels like, to caress his side.

“Fuck you.” Reggie breathes out and falls back against the chair he’s sitting in as Delsin tuts at him, a smile still grazing his lips and his eyes warm.

“Get the phone, Reggie.” Delsin says again, blinking up at him from under the desk. Innocently, if it wasn’t for the redness of his mouth and the flush in his cheeks.

“Why do you sound so out of breath, Reggie?” Betty asks with suspicion clear in her voice instead of greeting him, probably because he’s panting into the phone like a creeper. Reggie scowls at the closed door of his home-office and hears Delsin snicker.

“It’s nothing. I just came home from a run.” Reggie lies and holds the mouthpiece away as he chokes down a moan when Delsin fucking blows air over the head of his cock. That bastard. 

“Since when do you jog?” Reggie has never been good at lying and Betty has a talent of sniffing out lies. He doesn’t fault her the disbelieving tone, although he does work out thank you very much.

“It’s a new training regime, orders from the boss today.” Reggie presses out and yanks at Delsin’s hair to keep his mouth away from his cock, still hard and leaking and jutting from the open fly of his pants despite the embarrassment. Delsin only laughs quietly and strokes his hand up once from root to tip. _Bastard._  
Reggie nearly misses the next thing Betty says, too busy choking and holding the phone away.

“… that’s probably for the best, you gained a little weight.” he hears Betty say and chokes again, in indignation this time.

“What?” Reggie yelps and catches Delsin’s other hand, the one not wrapped around his cock, from pressing against his perineum, letting go of his hair in the process. Delsin licks the head of his cock instead. Manfully, Reggie doesn’t moan. 

“I did not!” he grits out, because he did not gain weight. He works out damn it.  
Betty’s answering hum conveys her disagreement on the subject. Reggie wants to strangle something.  
Between his legs, Delsin uses his distraction to ease his mouth down around Reggie’s shaft again and _fucking hell!_

“Icansmellfoodburning, goodbyeBetty!” Reggie says in a rush. A moment later the phone slams down on the desk and Reggie lets out a strangled shout as his cock hits the back of Delsin’s throat.

“ _Fucking asshole!_ ” Reggie grits out. He yanks at Delsin’s hair and feels him laugh around his cock.


	6. Jail for Eye of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this is for Eye of Darkness, if s/he is still around. :)

"I can't believe you really brought me to jail." Delsin complained from behind the bars of his cell, throwing up his hands to add emphasis to his exclamation. "Again!"

Reggie glared at his twenty-something year old brother, his own arms crossed over his chest. Right at this moment none of his colleagues were around at and for that Reggie was glad. On top of that most of the cells were empty, an advantage of working in a small city.  
No one, except for a couple of drunks, would see him having to arrest his own baby brother, yet again, and ripping him a new one, yet again.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a police officer." Reggie pointed out, just in case his brother had somehow forgotten that fact in the last five years that Reggie had worked as one.  
"It's how we pay our bills." he added at Delsin's persisting pout. At Delsin's stubborn silence that was full of wordless disappointment, which he'd undoubtly learned from Betty, Reggie rolled his eyes heavenward and did his very best not to scream in frustration.  
Lately, he was doing this a lot in the presence of his brother. It was a miracle that his eyeballs were still attached to his head. 

"Ha. Ha." Delsin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so funny Reg." Sarcasm dripped from his every word. His pout seemed to intensify.

"It was only some graffiti." Delsin complained and Reggie threw up his hands in exasperation. 

"You mean only some vandalism! That stuff is illegal!" Reggie pressed out. He would _not_ shout at his brother, but god did he want to.

"Who cares for some stupid law!" Delsin said, voice rising to a shout. His shoulders were hunched defensively. 

"I do!" Reggie growled, hands balling into fists. Around them the station was blissfully quiet.   
The brothers glared at one another through the bars until Delsin averted his gaze and looked sullenly to the floor.  
Reggie's shoulders slumped in defeat; his arms fell to his sides.

"Come on Reg, baby, don't be that way." Delsin cajoled after a moment of silence, aiming his best puppy-dog expression at Reggie.  
Reggie clamped his teeth on the shout and turned on his heel to storm away. A moment later he stormed back.

"You're sleeping on the couch this week!" he hissed venomously.


	7. Promotion for Eye of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Eye of Darkness. :) The next one will be porny.

"What the hell are you doing here, Delsin?" Reggie hissed at him when he slowly closed the door behind him. A plastic bag with _something_ in it swung against Delsin’s hip and Delsin almost laughed as Reggie eyed it suspiciously.

"You don't usually come to the police station unless you want to piss someone off. Namely me." he added a moment later, an accusatory note creeping into his voice while a worried expression spread across his face. Delsin knew that Reggie knew that the cheery look on his, namely Delsin's, face usually meant trouble in one form or another.

The grin on Delsin's face widened. He slammed the bag on his brother's office desk just to make him jump and glare.

"Congratulation to your promotion, Reg!" he sang. The pleasantly surprised look on Reggie's face stung somewhat but Delsin wouldn't let himself be deterred. 

"Thank you." Reggie said, a small smile on his mouth that Delsin wanted to taste. Instead he busied his hands with getting the contents of the bag onto the desk.

"What do you have there?" Reggie asked curiously and leaned forward to snatch the Tupperware container towards himself.

"God yes! Betty made a cake didn't she?!" Reggie exclaimed just as Delsin said. "Betty made you some cake."  
They laughed and Delsin put two plates and forks on the desk. 

"A hearty congratulation from her as well." Delsin beamed.

"Thanks for bringing it around. Have a seat and eat with me." Reggie said, smile softening, and gestured to the chair opposite his desk.  
Delsin hummed in agreement. "I have a present for you as well though."

"I doubt you can beat Betty's cake, Delsin." Reggie said dismissively, already distracted by his first bite.  
A startled noise escaped him when Delsin's hand pushed him against the backrest of his seat, followed by an annoyed one when the fork and the cake on it was picked from his fingers and put on the plate.  
Then it was replaced by an interested noise when Delsin straddled his lap. His hands settled on Delsin's waist and then they were kissing. 

 

"Did your brother like the cake? I wish Betty would bake something for me, too." a young officer said to him on his way out half an hour later. To his eyes there was nothing unusual about the smug grin on Delsin's face or the reply he got. The beanie hid any unruly hair.

"Yes, he liked it very much."


	8. Going to the fair (for Eye of Darkness)

The fair was truly lovely. Multicolored lights were spread out in all directions and the other visitors of the fair were nothing but dots on the ground as the Ferris wheel moved them farther up and away. Delsin's hand was warm in his. 

"Careful!"Reggie chided when Delsin gestured around widely enough with his hand to nearly smack Reggie in the face with the cotton candy he was holding.

"Sorry, Reggie." Delsin grinned sheepishly. 

"It's ok." Reggie squeezed his hand and looked out over the fair. Their shoulders pressed together comfortably and warm. Below them, the ground was very far away and with a jerk their capsule stopped at the highest point of the Ferris wheel.

Beside him, Delsin took a bite from the pink candy. 

"You want some?" Delsin nodded towards the candy and, letting go of Reggie's hand, tore off a chunk from it. Before Reggie could reply, Delsin held it out to him. 

"I don't want any." Reggie said and damn there came the puppy eyes. From a grown man they shouldn't be this effective, but they were, coming from Delsin.

Reggie scowled. After another moment of manfully ignoring the expression he leaned forward and, without looking at his brother, wrapped his mouth around the digits, licking wetly into the space between them to chase the sugary sweetness of the candy. He sucked for good measure just to hear Delsin let out a strangled noise.

When Reggie let the fingers go, Delsin's eyes were big and round, his mouth open in a silent _oh_.

Reggie grinned. Any witty he might have said was swallowed when Delsin lunged, crossing the distance for a kiss.


	9. Handcuffs (for Eye of Darkness

The floor was hard under Delsin's knees despite the carpet. He didn't mind. Later they would probably be sore, but right now it distracted him a little from his own arousal.

When he'd made the offer he hadn't expected the effect the cool metal around his wrists would have on him. He'd only been teasing Reggie because it was so fucking easy to tease him.

The handcuffs kept his hands tied behind his back while Reggie stood in front of him and Delsin didn't want to be anywhere else. 

He felt hot. There was a flush on his skin, mirrored on his brother's face. This was nothing like a drunk tumble between the sheets. This had intent. 

Delsin only gave a token struggle when Reggie finally grabbed his hair and guided him forward.  
He let his tongue flick out over the head of Reggie's cock.

Between his own thighs, his penis was hard as well. 

Reggie let out a soft noise and his hand tensed in Delsin's hair when Delsin opened his mouth to take him in. Through his lashes Delsin looked up, grinning around his mouthfull. 

"Don't tease." Reggie croaked out, so Delsin took him deeper, let his tongue move against the flesh. The hand in his hair guided him back and foward.

"God, the way you look right now." Reggie muttered, shallowy fucking his mouth. His other hand joined its sibling in Delsin's hair and Reggie craddled his skull as his thrusts grew faster. Delsin hummed in his throat and swallowed. Reggie moaned.

Jesus, Delsin hadn't even been touched but he felt ready to burst. His hands curled into fists. He moved against the cuffs just to feel the metal against his skin. 

The head of Reggie's cock nudged the back of his throat and he swallowed again and Reggie came. 

A moment later and Delsin hadn't finished catching his breath when Reggie fell to his knees in front of him, face slack and eyes wide and wild. Delsin's cry was swallowed by Reggie's mouth when Reggie's hand brought him over the edge, handcuffs biting into his wrists as he jerked.


	10. Delsin's birthday (for Wickedvixen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin was a sound sleeper, Reggie didn't even have to try to keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the suggestion: Delsin's birthday, send in by Wickedvixen. I hope this was somewhat what you had in mind. The other will follow soon. :)

Reggie didn’t have to make sure that the door didn't squeak when he entered Delsin's room, his "den" as Delsin liked to call it even at 20-something. It wasn't quite morning anymore, but his brother was still in bed. Not particularly surprising. As long as they'd know each other, all their life after all, Delsin had always slept until noon when he was allowed. 

And he was a sound sleeper.

Reggie didn't even have to bother to walk quietly, but side-stepped the dirty laundry and clutter on the floor with a scowl on his face. The plate clicked softly when he placed the cake on Delsin's bedside table. The flame flickered to life on the lone candle.

On the bed, Delsin was lying on his stomach, his torso bare. Reggie leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. Delsin grumbled and his muscles jumped under Reggie's ministration. Someone was still not ready to wake up. 

"Happy birthday," Reggie whispered quietly, letting his hand slide over the naked skin of Delsin’s shoulder and down his sides under the blanket, feeling his brother stretch and lean against him like a cat, half turning on his back to blink sleepily up at Reggie. Delsin's fingers curled in the front of his shirt and lazily tugged at him until Reggie leaned down to receive the kiss being offered to him.

"Thanks," Delsin yawned and curled back into himself, half into Reggie's lap. His arms came up around him, squeezing his middle.

"I bought cake," Reggie said. A smile was on his face and he pointed to the cake in question. Not that Delsin could see it with his eyes closed. 

"Hmm. Later," Delsin mumbled, the _that’s nice, dear_ audible in his voice. Reggie carded his fingers through Delsin’s sleep-tousled shaggy hair, making him almost purr and nuzzle Reggie’s shirt-covered stomach. 

"What do you want to do today?" Reggie tugged at a strand of Delsin’s hair. There was silence and Reggie tugged again. His brother couldn’t possibly fall asleep again that quickly.

"You. Me. Bed." Delsin proposed after a while, eyes opening a slit and a leer on his face. “Sex,” he added as if in afterthought. In answer, Reggie rolled his eyes but didn’t fight when the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled half on top of Delsin.


	11. Camping Trip (WickedVixen)

The wilderness around them was… well… not actually that wild, thanks to being only a couple of miles outside the city. Although, if Reggie had to be honest, it made what it didn’t have in wilderness up for in insect, lots and lots of insect, mostly mosquitos. The heat didn’t make it better either.  
With a slap, and a wet sound, the mosquito that had taken up residence on Reggie’s arm died a quick death. Across the fire, Delsin was roasting marshmallows.

"Fucking mosquitos," Reggie grounded out, waving his hands around his face to dispel the cloud that had formed around his head, made up of tiny bodies and buzzing wings.  
Delsin grinned without taking his eyes off his task, which was to get the food as crispy as possible on the outside without burning it. "Nature not to your taste?" Reggie scowled in answer, which just made Delsin grin wider.

"The nature's alright, just the mosquitos I could do without," he said. “And why do they all come to me anyway?” he added, eyeing the distinct lack of insects swarming around his brother.

“Well, you are quite tasty,” Delsin looked at him, licking his lips. The bastard was still grinning like a loon.

Reggie groaned and chased another mosquito from his neck. It didn’t seem to him that Delsin was taking him seriously, or that the insect spray had had any effect. At least the place was nice.

The forest closed in on one side, the stars were bright in the nightly sky and a few steps to the other side there was the lake, probably the reason for the many mosquitos. Delsin followed his gaze to the calm water and his face seemed to light up.

"We could go skinny dipping. The evil mosquitos can't get you in the water," he said and shoved one of the marshmallows into his mouth.  
Reggie graced him with A Look of Disapproval. "Our swimwear is still wet,” he pointed out. “And it's the middle of the night."

"So?” Delsin shrugged. “No one but us is around. Live a little, Reggie," he said.

A mosquito buzzed past Reggie’s left ear. From where he was sitting he could see that there were just as many mosquitos out on the water, but when Delsin got up and began stripping, Reggie grudgingly followed suit. His let his eyes linger until, with loud whooping, Delsin splashed into the still water in a sprint.

After a moment’s hesitation that brought with it at least three new bites, Reggie followed suit. The water closed over his head and he dove until his feet didn’t touch ground anymore, if he were to stand. Something grabbed a foot and he jerked, surfacing and spluttering. Delsin laughed into his ear, his arms wrapping around Reggie’s waist.

“You ass!” Reggie put his hands on Delsin’s head and pushed him down, letting his own laughter ring out over the lake. A sharp nip was delivered to his belly and he pushed away from Delsin, who shook his head, resurfacing with water clinging to his lashes and a smile on his lips. Then he dove and Reggie waited until he felt a draft against his legs.

With a quick motion he caught Delsin around the middle and pulled him up, felt him wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders when he kissed him. They treaded water while Reggie pushed his tongue into the willing mouth in front of him. Delsin’s erection pushed against his thigh.

“Time to get out?” Reggie asked breathlessly, his own cock rubbing against Delsin’s belly.

Delsin nodded, licking his lips and dipping in to steal another quick kiss and another. “Yeah, come on.” A few strokes brought them close enough to feel the ground under their feet. The mosquitos were forgotten. Mostly.

"I think I'll have mosquito bites on my _balls_ ," Reggie complained when he waded up the narrow beach, Delsin at his heel.

"I'll kiss it better." Delsin promised as he playfully slapped Reggie’s ass, earning himself a glare.

“You better,” Reggie grouched as the tent’s flap closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the apparent laziness lately when it comes to smut. ^^'


	12. Soulbonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock's ticking. When the time runs out you'll found the one intended for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be waaaay longer but maybe I'll write a follow-up later on.

The new addition to Reggie's family was tiny, even tinier than himself with his four years of age. Reggie stood on his tiptoes, pulling himself up to peek into the little bed that had been standing empty in his room for days now, before mommy had gone to the hospital.

Now it was occupied and the little tiny human stared at Reggie with bright blue eyes, shaking his little fists at him and laughing toothlessly. On his wrist was the same counter that was on Reggie's own and on his parent's, low digits in contrast to mommy and daddy's string of zeroes. Peripherally, Reggie knew that his parents were worried about how small the number on his arm were, but he didn't know why and they got all mumbly when he asked so he didn't ask them anymore.

An hours later, his parents paled when he took his brother into his arms for the first time and both their counters stopped at zero.

 


	13. Bathing/Washing

"This, is all your fault." Reggie said while sitting in the bathtub, both his hands in casts and sticking comically from his sides. Comically for other people at least. For himself it was a hassle that prevented him of doing everyday things like eating, dressing and washing himself, just to list a few. He scowled.

"Don’t be that way. How should I have known he was going to do that." Delsin pouted beside him and ducked the sponge into the water before drawing it across the expanse of Reggie's back. 

Reggie craned his head to better glare at him, because Delsin was sitting half behind him to reach his back. "Because, Delsin, the bad guy said so right before he did it. Why did you have to goad him like that." Reggie paused. "And why is it always me getting the bad end of the stick like getting thrown into walls?"

"Hey, I get beaten up plenty." Delsin said with indignation, sponge pressing down harder on Reggie's back; probably as a sort of punishment but to be honest it just felt really good. Reggie pushed back and hissed, drawing an interested noise out of Delsin.  
Reggie tried to return to his train of thought. 

"Yeah, but you instantly heal and I don’t. Just think of Augustine last year," he said as Delsin shuffled so he was back in Reggie's line of sight, starting to wash his front. A pained look crossed his face. Instantly, Reggie felt back. 

He sighed. "Look I’m sorry Delsin. I didn’t mean it that way," he tried to console him. Normally, he would have hugged him or patted his shoulder or something, but with his arms in a cast that just didn't work as well.

Delsin looked away, down to the tiles of their bathroom. "I’m sorry you get hurt when we're out. I don’t want that," he whispered. He leaned heavily against the side of the tub, arm hanging in the tepid water, forearm against Reggie's thigh.

"It’s ok. I didn’t mean to guilt-trip you," Reggie said and bumped his head against Delsin's, getting him to look into his face. He leaned forward and kissed him and felt Delsin straighten. When he pulled back, the smile had returned to his expression.

"Come on, let me help you wash," Delsin said and quickly pecked his lips again, smile turning lewd. 

Reggie squawked when Delsin's hand, after it had trailed between his legs, got in some improper squeezing while it was down there.


	14. Almost caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by RandomKid in the last chapter's comments. Reggie and Delsin being naughty in their parent's house and almost getting caught.   
> Sorry that it took me so long to finish it. RL is hell right now and will stay that way for the next couple of months. Why can't 2015 be over already? ;-;

The house was silent. They were alone, their parents gone for a trip to… somewhere. Reggie couldn't say that he quite remembered where exactly they had gone, considering the circumstances…  
Delsin's fingers tugged sharply at his hair and Reggie let out a muffled groan around the cock in his mouth, his train of thought lost. 

Under him, Delsin shifted restlessly, sweaty skin sticking to the bed. "Sorry Reg," he murmured and his fingers loosened, just to tighten again when Reggie pulled off a little until he only held the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Reggie's palms gripped Delsin's hips and held him down when he bucked up into his mouth. 

The blankets bunched under the fabric of his jeans. Reggie pulled him deeper again and opened his eyes to watch under lowered lashes how Delsin arched his back. Against his side, Delsin's feet pressed against his skin, toes curling as another cry escaped him. Reggie smiled around his mouthful and pulled off to admonish him.

"Not so loud, Delsin. Our parents could return any moment." And they could, but mostly Reggie loved the sounds Delsin made when he tried to be quiet. His own hips moved reflexively against the mattress underneath him, making his zipper drag roughly and uncomfortably against his painfully hard cock. 

He winced and the fingers in his hair tightened to the point of pain, the thighs beside his head flexed before relaxing again. "Shut up." Delsin muttered, out of breath, and Reggie chuckled when Delsin grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his face. His hand made a "go ahead"-gesture and slipped back into Reggie's hair, softer now, and this time he let himself be guided down. Pre-come left a smear on his cheek and Reggie licked up the shaft. His own was hard in his pants, digging painfully against the zipper now and while he slid down Delsin`s cock again, his hand moved between his belly and the bed, opening his pants to relieve the pressure. A little noise escaped him, when he pulled his cock free and his heated skin met the cool sheets.

A moment later, a distant noise made him pull back and Delsin let out a muffled shout of disappointment. He took the pillow off his face, skin flushed red. His hair stuck up from his head, beanie lost somewhere in the room from where they had desperately torn at each other's clothes to get to the bare skin underneath.

"Get back down there," he hissed. "I'm so fucking close don't you dare sto!" When a sharp tug at Reggie's head failed to move him Delsin groaned in annoyance, loudly. 

"Be quiet." Reggie hissed and Delsin glared at him. There was a car coming closer, which wasn't unusual under normal circumstances. The street led past their parent's house after all, but something about the noise bothered Reggie.

Delsin sat up, glare still firmly in place. "I'll show you fucking quiet!" He reached for Reggie, but he caught his hands and held on tight. 

"Be quiet!" Reggie repeated and added. "Did you hear that?"

Delsin's brow furrowed. "Hear what?" he asked. His fingers curled around Reggie's and it was Reggie's turn to glare at him before putting a finger to his lips. He was sure that the car had slowed. 

They listened.

A car door slammed closed right in front of the house. The low sound of a conversation and then footsteps crunched over gravel. 

For a moment they were completely still, frozen. They stared at each other. Then keys turned in the front door.

"Fuck!" Delsin said right as Reggie said "Shit!" And then they were scrambling off the bed, in search of their clothes. 

Reggie threw Delsin his underpants and tucked himself in again without getting his cock caught in the zipper. "Where are my socks?" he asked, urgency making his voice sharp and cutting. A moment later and they hit his face while Delsin smirked at him.

"Did you see my shirt?" Delsin asked, hopping around to keep his balance as he tried to put both legs into one of his pants' legs. The front of his boxers were still tented. 

"Boys, do you want something to eat? We brought takeout." Their mother's voice floated up the stairs, making them pause in their panic. Delsin put his pants on the right way and Reggie buttoned up his shirt. Reggie gestured for Delsin to say something, while Delsin mouthed at him to do the same.

When they both failed to answer in time, she called up to them again. "Boys?"

"Say something!" Delsin mouthed again, buckling his belt.

Reggie rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Mom!" he called down. "That sounds great!" he added after a short moment, patting down his hair furtively.

"Are you alright? Is Delsin with you?" their mother asked, voice coming closer. The smell of Chinese food floated up to them and despite himself, Reggie's stomach growled. In the kitchen he heard their father clutter around with the dishes.

"Food sounds great. We'll be right down." Reggie shouted but already the stairs were creaking as someone came up the stairs. His eyes fell on the shirt that Delsin had just put on.

"I can do that." Delsin hissed when Reggie re-buttoned the shirt he was wearing. 

"You obviously can't or you wouldn't have buttoned it wrong." Reggie hissed back before forcefully turning him and pushing him out of the door.   
Outside he could hear his mother say: "What were you two doing in your old bedroom?" She sounded perplexed. "And where is your beanie?"

"I wanted to show Reggie something." Delsin lied, probably without blushing. He was gifted that way. 

Reggie carded his fingers through his hair again, finally managing to get it back into a semblance of order as his gaze fell on Delsin's beanie, stuck between the wall and their old desk. Grinning, Reggie picked it up and laid it on the bed where Delsin would see it. When he heard them reach the bottom floor, Reggie followed more slowly.


End file.
